Darkscythe
by KJCReilly
Summary: Jesse Montana is not your average person. He is fearless and determined. He has to be. Jesse is Darkscythe, a magician and warrior that is the one thing between life, and the darkness of Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Staring into the cold dark eyes, I felt dread like I had never known. This was just one more thing that had gone wrong. Danica was injured, Brian was frighteningly still, hopefully only knocked out. I looked right at the dark eyes.

"I will do what I have to, to send you back to the Pit where you belong!" I yelled at him. But nothing would faze him. He merely grinned with sharpened teeth.

"Today is the day you die Darkscythe!"

A/N

I've been keeping this story in my head for a long time. I hope you enjoy it. I will update it between updates of my other story Brisilliamus. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter I

It was time for me to start again. I had already overstayed my welcome in Washington DC, and the others had made it clear that they would not be lenient in making sure I left the nation's capital. But it was fine with me. I was tired of the city anyway and I was looking forward to my new life.

The rural town of Marks in Colorado seemed to be a good place to start.

A small community, population 2,000 or so the sign said. Farms, some cattle ranches and a laid back sort of atmosphere. As I drove past the sign and onto the main drag from town, I felt better for the first time in months.

"So, Mister Montana. I see you have, quite the resume here. Hotels, restaurants, businesses, security. I have just one question really, according to this information, you were last employed in Washington with a security firm paying four figures a week. Why did you leave? "

The career advisor in Marks said. She was middle-aged, with short red hair and green eyes. Attractive looking with firm breasts and long legs, but I could not allow myself to see that.

" Mrs McMahon, I left Washington because the city life just wasn't for me. Give me rural air over police sirens and car horns any day." I said easily.

I left because of a demon army that was threatening to kill half the city! Was what I wanted to say. But people could not know about that side of me. I was going to bury it for good. After all, what could happen in a small town like this? I suppose I should have read that damn Twilight book after all.

"Well, we don't get as much action here in Marks, but... Let me see.." she said, dragging out the see longer than was really necessary as she tapped her keyboard and looked over the screen on her computer.

"Okay, nothing quite like what you're used to, but I have a construction job here that is looking for a new man. Mr Jonas Pritchett is the foreman at this one. Might be to your liking." said Mrs McMahon.

Construction? Well it would keep my hands busy.

" I'll take a look. Could be fun. " I said. Fun? Great, way to sound towny.

I stood up to my full six feet and shook the lady's hand before leaving her office. Outside, the air smelled clean. Fresh. Not at all like the stink of sulfur that presided over Washington after my battle with Abraxas and his army of demons. But Abraxas was dead now, my long vendetta against him finally over. It was time to move on. First, I was going to check out that job.

"Dammit!" Danica cursed as the vase slipped from her fingers. With a quick look around and over her shoulder, she flicked her finger and the vase reassembled itself. More carefully this time, she lifted it above her head and on to the top shelf in her little flower shop. As she turned back to the large bay window, she saw a man crossing the street. He was tall, with long sandy hair. But Danica had never seen him before. A stranger in town was not always a good thing in her experience. Whatever. She brushed it aside and returned to arranging her new order of flowers in decorative sets. After a few moments, she looked back over her shoulder but the man had disappeared from sight. As Danica was finishing her work, she heard the bell tinkle above the door. Before she could turn around, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a voice said, "Guess who babe?"

Danica squealed and turned around to see her boyfriend, Brian standing behind her.

"Brian! I thought you weren't going to be back from Washington until tomorrow!" said Danica.

"Well, we've gotten nowhere in the investigation over the past month. HQ determined that they no longer need all agents." said Brian.

Danica frowned a little. Brian worked as an analyst for the FBI, and though he was not in the field all the time, she still worried. There were things out there that he had no idea about and they were far more dangerous than a potential militant group of any nationality. It was a world that Danica wanted to keep Brian away from.

A/N

Yes, I know. Short chapters suck. Review and comment as always are appreciated.


End file.
